Chivalry is Dead or Not?
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Magnolia and two souls will intertwine over a Strawberries Wild Smoothie with no strawberries. Wait. Say what now? A strawberry drink without the strawberry? "And they say, Chivalry is dead." "Ha! I'll prove them that its not!" AU. NaLu. Enjoy! :)


A/N: What's up guys? I just watched this dance video in youtube and while watching that I imagined Natsu and Lucy as the main characters on the video. I mean what's sexier than a man who's a great dancer? Oh la la. :p And since I'm still pretty ecstatic on the response of my readers in my former story here in Fairy Tail, I thought I'll make another one shot to thank all those who read and left a review in that story. Hope you guys like this one too. Enjoy! Happy reading! :)

P.S. The link of the video I watched is in my profile. So if you want to watch it for a better picture of this story go to my profile and watch the video. It's really good. I swear. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Song Lyrics**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the song and the cover image. :(

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Magnolia but a certain girl was having a really bad day after waking up late and missing her morning work-out with her friends.

'_Ugh! Can this day get any-' _Thought a beautiful blonde-haired girl as she combed her hair with her hand and felt something on it. _'What's this on my hair? Eeew.'_

The girl removed the thing on her hair and thought, _'Just one more and I'll…'_

The girl tripped on a rock and looked around if anyone saw her. She rolled her eyes. _'Typical. I should have seen this coming. Ugh. This the worse day ever.'_

She just continued her way towards Fairy Tail, a popular juice and smoothie establishment in Magnolia, in hopes to relieve her stress with a drink.

On the opposite end of the street a boy was walking on the same street towards Fairy Tail.

The pink-haired boy grinned as he looked towards the sky._ 'Another beautiful day.' _He then looked ahead and saw someone who caught his attention. _'And a beautiful girl.'_

The boy stopped walking and thought of a way on how to talk to the girl or how to get her attention.

'_You got this.' _With that thought he hurried his way towards the girl.

The boy and the girl reached the entrance to Fairy Tail at the same time and stopped as the guy tried to say something and the girl stared at him confused.

Nothing came out from the boy's mouth so to make up for the embarrassing moment he stepped back and opened the door for the girl.

'_Damn. That was embarrassing.'_

The girl was still confused but when she saw the guy opening the door for her, she shrugged off the awkward atmosphere and went inside the store.

'_Well, that was weird.'_

"Hey guys! Welcome to Fairy Tail. What can we get for you?" Greeted the girl with a white hair named Mirajane at the cashier.

The girl smiled and looked up on the menu and the guy closely following behind her.

"Uhm. I'll get a Strawberries Wild Smoothie."

"Okay."

"But no apples in it… Or banana."

"No apples. No bananas. Got it."

"Actually no strawberries either."

Mirajane looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Do you want to substitute any fruit with it?"

"No. No substitutions."

"Oh. Okay."

"Actually can you like make it not a smoothie?"

The white-haired girl smirked to herself while the pink haired guy behind the girl was trying to stop himself from laughing at the girl.

"Not a smoothie? We have freshly squeezed juices. Would you like that?"

The girl didn't answer right away as if thinking if she wanted what Mirajane just offered.

"Okay. Sorry about that. I'll just get Strawberries Wild…with no strawberries."

"Alright. Strawberries Wild with no strawberries. Got it. I'll start working on it."

"Thank you."

Mirajane left to make the girl's order and the pink haired boy silently laughed at the girl in front of him.

'_This girl is weird. Who the hell orders Strawberries Wild without strawberries? But she's weird in a cute kind of way.'_

The blonde tried to get her credit card when she accidentally dropped her wallet making the contents of her wallet scatter on the floor.

She knelt down and tried to frantically gather her things as the guy saw this as an opportunity to get the girl to at least notice him.

The guy got his card from his pocket and swiped it to pay for the girl's smoothie. He casually leaned back and put his hands in his pocket as the girl stood back up.

The girl then noticed that her order has been paid. _'Weird. My order is paid already but I haven't swiped my card yet. I wonder…'_

The girl turned and looked at the guy behind her. The guy just waved at her and she smiled as she turned away from him.

'_He's cute.'_ She then left to go and seat on the vacant chair near the counter.

As the girl walked away the boy's eyes followed her and a familiar music started to play.

'_Hmmm. Let's see if I'll get her attention with this.' _The guy smirked to himself as he started to dance with the music that played in the store.

**Girl, just let your hair down**

**Let's paint the whole town**

**Life is our playground, yeah**

**But I'm not a kid no more**

**So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are**

The girl noticed something in the corner of her eyes and turned to look. She was surprised to see the guy dancing beside her.

'_He's weird but in a charming way.'_

**My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy**

The guy while dancing slightly raised his shirt to reveal his abs.

'_Oh my god. Did I just see abs? He's hot.'_ At this thought the girl giggled at the guy.

**I'm happy to please you**

**Though I can tell that's not what your use to**

**And they say chivalry is dead**

**(Dead, Dead, Dead)**

The girl smiled and turned her body to face the stranger who was dancing and smiling at her.

**Girl, let a real man pick up the slack**

**And treat you with respect, yeah**

**And you don't have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

'_He's such a great dancer. Just my type of guy.'_

**You don't have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

**Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean**

**I ain't taking you to bed**

The dancing stranger approached the girl while dancing and the girl looked up to see him smirking at her.

'_So you want to play like that huh? Okay. I'll play. Let's see if you can keep up with me.' _Thought the girl as she smirked back at him.

The blonde then danced with him as the guy smiled.

'_She's feisty. I like it.'_

**Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals**

**I see your head over heels**

**I feel like you deserve it**

**There's no pressure**

**We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah**

The two smiled at each other as they danced inside the store not minding the odd looks and smiles from the other people in there.

**I could float your boat**

**If your cold take my coat**

**I'll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote**

**Girl, just take my hand**

The guy offered his hand but the girl playfully slapped it back and they continued dancing.

**And let me be your man**

**Though that's not what your use to**

**And they say chivalry is dead**

**(Dead, Dead, Dead)**

**Girl, let a real man pick up the slack**

**And treat you with respect, yeah**

The guy held the girl's hand and kissed it as the girl turned back to look at him. The girl couldn't stop herself from blushing.

**And you don't have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

The guy looked at the girl and smiled as he saw how great the girl was at dancing.

'_I guess we're both good in dancing. We already have something in common.'_

**You don't need have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

The girl looked at the guy and saw how much fun he was having while dancing.

'_I think he'll be fun to be with not like the other guys I dated before.'_

**Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean I ain't taking you to bed**

**And you don't have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

The guy held the girl's hand again and the girl looked back at him then smiled.

**You don't need have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

**Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean **

The two then faced each other as the guy gave his hat to the girl and the girl took it and wore it. The guy put his hands on the girl's waist and they swayed together while smiling at each other.

**I ain't taking you to bed**

The song was finished and the guy put his arm around the girl's shoulders as they walked towards the counter.

"Strawberries Wild."

The girl took her smoothie and they started to walk towards the doors when the guy removed the cover on the straw and the girl tasted her smoothie.

They stopped for a while and then the girl said, "Hmmm. Maybe I do like strawberries."

The guy opened the door for the girl for the second time that day and the girl smiled as she went out the door followed by the guy who smiled at himself.

'_Ahhh. Another beautiful day.'_

The two walked together outside as the girl asked, "Hey, I'm just wondering. Is your salmon-colored hair for real? Or did you dye it?"

The guy laughed and said, "You're the first person to get the color of my hair right! Everyone else says that it's pink but it's not. I don't get them. By the way, they're for real. I didn't dye them. I'm born with these babies. The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

The guy offered his hand and grinned at the blonde.

The blonde shook Natsu's hand and smiled then said, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, Natsu."

"The pleasure is all mine, Luce."

Lucy giggled at the nickname that Natsu thought for her. _'Luce. It has a nice ring to it or maybe it's just because he's the one calling me that.'_

The two walked and hang out for the rest of the day.

-NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL-NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL-NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL-NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL-

"And that's how I met your mother."

"That is so cute, daddy! Was mommy a great dancer?" The little girl with pink hair and brown eyes looked up to her dad.

The man nodded and answered, "Of course, she was!"

"NASHI! It's time to sleep!" A woman then entered the bedroom and looked at the man and little girl on the bed.

"Hi mommy!" The little smiled at her mom.

"Yo, Luce!" The man grinned at his wife.

"What's keeping you up, Nashi? And Natsu, you're supposed to tuck her to bed not keep her awake." The woman put her hand on her hips and frowned at the two.

"Nashi and I were just talking about something." Natsu laughed a little as he recalled what they were talking about before Lucy arrived in the bedroom.

Lucy raised an elegant eyebrow at the two and said, "And what were you two talking about huh?"

Nashi giggled and then said, "Daddy was just telling me how the two of you met. Hey mommy, was daddy a great dancer too? He said you were great."

The girl paused and then smiled, "He was really great. When I saw him dancing, I thought that he was really the type of guy that I liked."

Natsu smirked at her wife and Nashi giggled at her parents.

"Okay. Mommy and daddy, I'm kind of sleepy. So you can now leave my room. Goodnight mommy and daddy. I love you both."

Nashi smiled at her parents as they smiled back at her.

Lucy approached her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby. I love you too."

Natsu then leaned down and kissed Nashi's forehead and said, "Goodnight, princess. I love you too."

With that the Nashi closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and left their daughter's room to go to their room.

When they entered their room, Natsu closed the door behind him and played a song with his phone.

**And you don't have to love me**

**Love me, Love me**

Lucy looked back to her husband as Natsu walked towards her and pulled her closer to him that their faces are only a couple of inches apart.

Lucy smiled at her husband and said, "This song never gets old."

Natsu laughed a little and said, "And they say, chivalry is dead."

Lucy gave him a peck on his lips and said, "And you most definitely proved them wrong, Natsu."

"I love you, Luce." Natsu smiled.

"I love you too, Natsu."

After hearing Lucy say that Natsu leaned in and kissed his wife.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading guys! The song used in this story is called Chivalry is Dead by Trevor Wesley. How was it? Like it? Tell me. Please review! :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
